Winx - True Magic
by PokisMagicalWishes
Summary: Bloom is a normal girl from Earth. Passionate artists, but some what of a loner. One day, she heads into a nearby forest, where she usually goes for inspiration to draw. But, this time, there is something different. And her life, is turned up side down, and the young woman has to adjust and find her place. (Mainly a Bloom story).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the first chapter of my Winx Club fan fiction. Honestly, I don't know how long this fan fiction will be, but I wanted to write something set in this universe, as Winx as my favourite show as a kid:)**

 **Please enjoy, read & review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

It was a normal day at the planet Earth. A warm sunny day, no cold breeze in the air, a perfect day for the young 21-year-old redhead to go and wander around the city, and on it's outer regions.  
Bloom loved wandering into a nearby forest, even though her parents forbid her from going into there alone. Because it was dangerous, and you never know, what's behind the dark trees.

Who knew? They were right.

Everything was peaceful, and Bloom was enjoying the company of her pet rabit, Kiko. Silly, how her only friend was a animal? Of course he didn't understand her or vice versa. But nobody from her college liked her... enough to be-friend her. She was an outcast of sorts. Not fitting in. Hence, the woods were her place to relax & be at peace. She'd often draw various things that she'd see; or came up with her own ideas. She loved the color red. There was something especially /warm/ about it; and mysterious at the same time.

Her peacefullness was interupted when a troll - yes, a real, ugly, breathing troll attacked her. But, she was saved. Not by a prince in shining armor - because frankly, those don't exist. And this isn't a fairy tale.

She was saved by... a fariy

... Didn't we just say this wasn't a fairy tale?

Well, apparently, fairys are the next hot thing.

The friendly fairy that saved her had passed out from exhaustion. So, Bloom being the kind girl she was; and also - the troll was only knocked out cold. Who know's when he'd wake - Bloom took the blonde woman with her.

* * *

It was soon revealed that that was a fairy from the planet Solaria, named Stella. The fairy of the sun.  
Before a blink of an eye, Bloom went with Stella to another planet, where she attented Hogwar─ Alfea. She attended a school for fairies, Alfea, ran by the principal Faragonda.

And there, she met the rest of Stella's friends; they were all fairies. Flora, Musa and Tecna. The girls became instant friends.

Just.. one thing didn't feel right.  
Bloom had come here, because Stella could sense something magical in her. Yet.. she couldn't "Winx" as they called it; and change. She couldn't get wings.  
She could barely use other powers, but nobody could tell what it was exactly.

.. But at night, she'd often dream of warmth, the color red.. & blue butterflys.

What was the meaning of these dreams?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter II:) More Sky x Bloom fluff to come soon~ enjoy, read & review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

... ... but at night, she'd often dream of warmth, the colored red.. and blue butterflies...

It was a dark space with no end. Bloom was walking around it, trying to figure out where exactly she was - another dimension, perhaps? In the last few weeks since she's been to Alfea, these kinds of things were /normal/ around here. But what was her normal? A month ago, fairies, magical powers and princes' were all but child's imagination.  
We're they really?

No.

"Hello?" Bloom called out, still wandering into the dark space, going nowhere. Where was she? Where were her friends?  
No matter how many times she cried out for help, nobody answered.  
Until...

In the distance she could see light. Bloom rushed towards it; only to realize she was moving on the spot, and the light was slowly dying out once more.  
"Wait! Stop! Come back!"

The redhead collapsed onto her knees, holding her face in her hands, as she sobbed quietly.  
"I'm all alone..."

A hand was placed upon Bloom's shoulder, with a smile on her features. Bloom looked up, her eyes widening; she'd never seen this woman. And she was.. so bright. /Glowing/.

"...Light your own way out of this place, dear Bloom." the mysterious figure spoke, before disappearing into sparkles, her soft voice still echoing loud within Bloom's ears. The redhead didn't question the mystery that had just happened; she somehow /knew/ she could trust this person. Who-ever it was.

Bloom stood up, placing her hands together, as if she was praying. Closing her eyes she focused on the light - her friends, family... him.

Soon, Bloom started feeling warm; and something was changing. Opening up her eyes, she saw another light. This time it was coming towards her - at first, she backed away from it. But it caugh up to her.  
But once the light came into view - it was a dragon. For a moment, Bloom panicked; a dragon was heading towards her!

.. It was an appropriate situation to panic right?...

But the beast didn't harm her; much to the young woman's relief. It circled around her slim body, tree times. As he did so, Bloom once more felt her body heat up - only this time she could see it.

Her pajamas were removed in a glow of sparkles mixed with warm dragon flame, replaced by a beautiful blue top with a mini skirt; with shoes to go along.

Bloom was puzzled by all of this - was he a fashion dragon? Why the outfit?

-She got her answer. Turning her head to look at her back, she could feel them grow. Her wings. It took her all the strenght she had /not/ to scream from excitement. She'd finally gotten her Winx!

Bloom landed on the shadowy floor, with the dragon floating away, as quickly as he had came. She took a few seconds to look at herself and her new form.

This was the light within her.

Fire of a dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: enjoy chapter II:) read & review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Believix. . ._  
 _. . .believix. . ._

It has been four months since Bloom; "The Earth girl" had joined the magical school for fairies. She had been excepted with welcome arms. Although, at first glance, her headmistress Faragonda, was rather stunned to find out, that Bloom was from Earth. Since, apparently, there were no more magical creatures there.  
Not that Bloom really knew of any; but, she didn't think about it too much. Everything at Alfea was so /magical/ & exciting. Her friends were the ones who made it special - together they called themselves Winx - Bloom even drew them a cute logo to go along.

Bloom had also been informed of two schools nearby; one was the Cloud Tower, it was a nasty school for witches. & on the other side it was the Red Fountain; a school for men; called specialist. In fact there was a man there that Bloom fancied; long, blonde hair; dreamy blue eyes.  
Flora, Musa, Tecna & especially Stella - had a thing for some of the specialists from the Fountain. But she didn't know weather there was something happening with them or , according to Stella, there was deifnetly tension between her and Brandon.  
But, weather they slept together or not, Bloom had yet to drag out of Stella.

Bloom had also learned from Musa; who heard it from her on-&-off boyfriend Riven, that the specialists, would hold a sportsy tournament at the Red Fountain. And Bloom was definetly looking forward to it; for she could see Sky again. Maybe this time, she'd be brave enough to finally make the first step.

 _believe in yourself..._

The time for the Tournament between the Red Fountain students had come; and the Winx all went to the Fountain early. To capture a few glances of their favourite specialists, of course.

Arriving at the school, Bloom and Flora were already abandoned by her friends; who were no question asked, already hiding somewhere with their boyfriends.

"Figures," Bloom remarked, turning her head to look at Flora, who was walking closely to her left, practically clinging to her arm.

"Mmm~" the fairy of nature nodded, a low giggle. "-it's always like this, Bloom. They all run of looking for them.. You get used to it after a while."

Bloom shrugged, looking ahead at the crowd of people, specialist and teachers, from both schools.

"People are gathering.. if the tournament starts this soon-"

"-You'll see him, don't worry too much about it, Bloom. And for crying out loud, just tell him you like him. What could happen?" Flora lightly elbowed the redhead in the side, cheering her up.  
Bloom though about; he could say that he doesn't feel the same, but, she didn't want to ruin Flora's good mood.

"So, Flo', you don't like anyone here?"

"I do; actually. His name's Helia. . . and were meeting.. in two minutes." Flora chuckled to Bloom as she unhooked her arm from the redheads' and ran off; getting lost in the crowd.

Bloom was left standing there, looking as if a lighting had just strucken her. Flora had a guy? And they're meeting now? Well; not to say Bloom wasn't happy for her - she was; her brain just hadn't had enough time to process what had just happened.

Now she really was alone here. Bloom shrugged her shoulders and continued to wander the Red Fountain's grounds on her own. She passed many more students & teachers. She was woundering around for another thrity minutes, 'till she got to a open fountain area; it was beautiful and not many people were around.

"Guess this'll do, till I wait," Bloom sighed, sitting down at the edge of the fountain, her eyes watching the falling water, and the fishes inside.

* * *

"Did you.. get lost?"

Bloom heard a deep voice behind her, causing her to jump in her spot. Turning around, she saw him standing only a few feet away from her. The redhead blushed deeply, her eyes avoiding his gaze; instead they were glued to the ground.

A few seconds of silence passed between them; Bloom had a faith smile on her lips. She was already mentally kicking herself in the ass for not saying anything; or looking in his eyes for that matter-

"Don't hide those eyes from me."

Two of his fingers went under her chin, forcing her to look up at him; their eyes meeting. And sparks flew between them.

Bloom swallowed deeply, bitting her lower lip, before a faith voice finally came from her lips,

"Sky~. ."

He responded with one of his devilishly gorgeous smiles; she couldn't resist, seeing him smile, caused her lips to turn upwards aswell.

No more words were spoken after that; he slowly leaned down towards her, his soft lips kissing her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: another day, another chapter!:) enjoy, read & review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

Her mind was racing, she couldn't quite belive what had happened. It took her brain a few moments to react; her lips responding – kissing him back, finally. Her hand slowly moved around his shoulders, her head slightly turning to the side. It was her body reacting automatically, relaxing into the kiss.

Sky was kissing and exploring her mouth in a painfully slow manner. He felt her relax into the kiss – into his touch. It caused his to smile into the kiss; which resolted in him to pull her closer, hold her tighter.

After what felt like a century, Sky was the first to break the kiss – for much needed air. Bloom had a fainth blush upon her features, which disappeared after a while.

For a while, they were both silent, before Sky broke the silence, reaching his hand out to her, for her to take.

"You wanna acompany me to the Tournament?" he questioned, offering her a devilish good smile; /too/ good for her to resists, or say no.

The redhead smiled, nodding her head and took his head.

The two walked hand-in-hand, towards where the rest of the guests and specialists were. It was time for them to depart & for Sky to get to his team and get ready for the challenges. But, not before he stole another soft kiss from Bloom, before they both got lost in the sea of people.

It took Bloom a few minutes of walking and looking around for her friends, untill she spotted a certain blond, waving to her from the crowds. Stella really is a /shining/ sun. The redhead returned the bright smile, and half-raised her hand in the air to wave back at the anticipating blonde friend of hers.

"Somebody seems very happy," the blonde remarked as Bloom reunited with her group of friends. Most were already seated up on the stair-like seats. If Bloom had to guess, it reminded her of the ruined theathre in Rome back on Earth.

Turning her attention to Stella, Bloom smiled, an index finger pressed againts her own lips. "I'm just excited to see the guys go." It wasn't a complete lie; she was happy to see the specialists go at it and show what they've leanred.

But this was Stella. There was no fooling her. The Solarian fairy pulled Bloom closer, hooking her own arm under the redheads'. "C'mon, c'mon! I saw you grinning from a mile away! Did you see prince charming?" she asked in a high piched voice, anticipating Bloom's answer.

Bloom couldn't help herself but roll her eyes slightly, laughing at her best friend. "Alright, alright, Stella! Yes, I saw Sky." The redhead fairy was quick to explain as the two were walking up the stairs to their friends, who were already seated.

Greeting the rest of their group the two took their seats, while Stella was still holding onto Bloom's hand like a child.

"Well? Did he kiss you?" the blonde kept poking at Bloom with questions; it seems she has made it her mission to drag all the juicy details out of her friend before the Tournament even begins.

And, honestly, she was on a really good path of getting those answers from Bloom. Another eye roll from Bloom, followed by a low chuckle.

"Yes, we.. we kissed," Bloom said, turning her head towards the exit at the very back, from where she had come from earlier.

"-it happened while I lost sigh of you guys, and I found a fountain. He found me, and one thing led to another—"

"Oh my gosh! You two finally kissed, it was about time!" Stella exclaimed happily. And, if this was an anime, Stella would definetly be making heart eyes at her friend.

Of course, before Bloom could even tell her to keep it down, she was already playing 'telephone', and within a few seconds all the Winx knew that she'd kissed Sky.

Three heads commedically peaked at Bloom, one after the other. No doubt, they all had question on when, where and how it had all went down. Definetly in great detail, too.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please."

The whole area went silent, all eyes on an middle aged man, probably in his fifties, who was making the announcement.

"Thank you. It is that time of the year again, where our new recrouits gather, and display their skills to you. I shall now name the men."

"This is it!" Stella eclaimed silently to Bloom's ear. No doubt, all the girls were excited to see /that/ specialist of theirs perform and show off his skill.

Bloom especially felt so. The kiss at the fountain and before departing to go their seperate ways just added more heat and excitement into this whole moment. Gripping her hands together, she caugh herself with a small smile on her own features, whenever her eyes would wander to the line of specialists down below and she'd find Sky standing between Brandon and Riven.

A few times during that Tournament, their eyes would find echoder, and the sparks would flow once more.


End file.
